1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of natural language processing of a natural language interface for managing an interface between a computer and a human being in natural language.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technique relating to the present invention is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-75731, "Commanding Apparatus for an Information Processor".
Input data is inputted in natural language. The input data is parsed an operating sequence corresponding to each word contained in the parsed input data is inferred on the basis of the word. The inferred operating sequence is the executed.
According to the above prior art, the natural language inputted by a user requires a word to which there is an operating sequence which allows the computer directly to operate. It is difficult to analyze a natural language text similar to a conversational statement such as goal representation or macro representation which is inputted by the user.